Talk:Honor Guard
Untitled I think Honor Guard Ultra should be placed in here as maybe a rank system for Honor Guard elites.--Jack-137 04:43, 19 August 2006 (UTC) No *I think we should divide this page into 2 different pages -One page for the Elite Honor Guard -And another page for the Brute Honor Guard Anybody in with this idea? -User:T3rr0r Yeah but I dont think you need to ask if people dont like it they would tell the admits or just change it back them selfs.--ryanngreenday 23:12, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Since when did it say that honar gaurds were picked at birth.Halo3 20:21, 25 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Honor guards in h3 I don’t think honour guards will return to halo 3 like they no the truth about there great journey and there’s no one for them to guard. User:Kami-Sama Well maybe Brute Honor Guards as a suprise cause their still diehard fanatics. Yeah I've been thinking perhaps they now guard the elite councilors and impirial admirals, as well as higher ranking zealots. User:Kami-Sama I was also thinking that maybe the honor guard ultra's will appear in h3 (alive not dead) and in the Et Tu Brute vid there's a moddle of a elite wielding two swords and if any one is more likley to duale wield swords then it's more likley to be ultra honor guards. User:Kami-Sama :I don't know. The Honor Guard Elites might change into some new rank, since thwy will now have a new job. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:02, 18 April 2007 (UTC) "Good work" The prophets must have really gapped when they were recruiting Honour Guards! They practicly ignored me when I took out Regret the great journey must have scrambled their mind huh? xD 300 Reference Given that Halo 2 was released before the movie 300, and the 300 spartans were not really bodyguards, this really should be removed. The elite players are demanding this armor in H-3 There has been several polls shooting up about adding more elite armors in the game and right now it is the honor guard armor there has been over 800 votes in one poll about adding this armor I just thought that this might be interesting Yeah, well, i don't want it, it don't want to become a massive glowing target. --Ajax 013 12:54, 10 November 2007 (UTC) I think being an elite shows you have more skill. Wlites are badass, they need more armor choices. Arbiter and Honor Guard are the first two which come to mind. Definately the honor guard (perhaps as the elite's katana/security equivalent). although, i dont think arbiter armor should be added; it wouldnt look very good in any color besides the standard bronzish yellowFrogger1093 00:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) General Knowledge Isn't this general knowledge?? If anyone pulls out a weapon in the presence of a Hierarch, the Honor Guard's immediate response is to defend the Prophets; meaning eliminating the threat.but why they can,t protect them selves Special Forces In Halo Wars they're called special forces units. Anyone have any idias?Doylej0131 15:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Future I disagree. The Halo 2 Honour Guards didn't just protect the Prophets - the also served as escorts for high ranked Councillors as well, and served in combat to a limited extent. If any did survive the purge of High Charity, I would imagine they would find work as body guards for the surviving Sangheili councillors, Kaidons and for the Arbiter. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 00:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree, which is why I reverted the edit in the first place. Halo Wars Cinematics While it seems that almost everyone belives that the blue Elites that assault Red Team on the Apex are Honor Guards, I'd like to point a few things out. 1) They are seen decloaking; of course, Honor Guards can use Active Camo. 2) They wear light blue armor, as do Combat Evolved-era Stealth Elites. Minor armor is a deeper shade of blue. 3) They don't have shields, just like CE-era Stealth Elites. 4) Who says you have to be an Honor Guard to wield one of those staves? They aren't the ceremonial kind used on High Charity. There's more: As seen in Halo Wars: Genesis, Ripa 'Moramee's personal troops all wear crimson armor, obstensibly making them Majors. The soldiers of the enemy clan are bedecked in gold armor; apparently, these are the clans' colors, rather than Major/Zealot colors. Why, then, would the red-clad Honor Guards seem to be assigned to him, rather than Regret, as they return to the Apex after escorting the Hierarch to his ship? What's more, why don't they put Ripa down when he draws a weapon next to Regret, which is supposed to warrant immediate termination? Maybe it's because they knew he was not a threat to the Prophet; however, they might have been some of 'Moramee's own troops. As for the more normal Elites seen in the cutscenes: the ones seen in the Relic are Spec-ops Elites, not Stealth Elites, while the the blue ones in the intro are minors, and the one who stabs the marine is either a Stealth or Spec-ops. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 21:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC)